Theresa Gonzalas
'Theresa Gonzalas' Full name: Theresa Marie Gonzalas. Summary: A winged woman. Occasionally a very Large one. Birthdate: 1978 Birthplace: Austin, Texas. Sex: Female Height: 5'6" tall/7 feet tall Weight: 135 lbs/ 550 lbs Build: Slim, or extremelyt muscular Skin coloring: Olive or green Eyes: Brown Hair (color, style, length): Straight, thick, black, often worn long. waiter or longer. Distinguishing Marks: Theresa has Dragon Wings which fold up on her back, they are anchored to a weird back super-structure that facilitate their movement. This is new, but old. It is obvious and not hidable Physical Description: Theresa is a slim figured hispanic woman. She is willowy and graceful. In action, you see a winged woman, unless she has reason to Hulk out. Then she's a big GREEN woman Personality: Theresa is odd and can be brittle to people she doesn't know. Psychological Quirks and Problems: Theresa is recovering from the Squish where she's found herself two different people in one body. Parents/Relatives: Theresa parents are alive and still getting over their daughter and cousin becoming winged people. Marcus Gonzalas, a former detective with the VCPD has been squished into a winged former Omega Squad hero, too. Friends: Suzy, Kalvin, Molly, Amelia, and Andy Lovers: Raymond Inez Likes/Interests/Hobbies: Theresa is a photgrapher, and an artist. She enjoys messing with the Art world, when she can. She likes flying. Skills/ Training/ Professional Skills: Theresa is a photographer, and a trained Law Enforcement officer. Goals and Ambitions: Theresa is trying to come to terms with the Normal life she's been shoved into. It's an alien world for her. And Theresa the normal person is trying to come to grips with Theresa the mutant. Primary Power/Weapons: Theresa has hings and can fly. This is areodynamically impossible. She actually flies using a weird form of psycho kinetics. Theresa can become big and green very very strong. Secondary Powers/Weapons: Theresa carries a phaser, and is a trained law enforcement officer. History and Experiences Which have affected Character greatly: Theresa is a Squish of two people VC-Theresa and Omega-Theresa VC-Theresa grew up in Austin, San Diego, parts of Mexico and Los Angeles, she has worked hard on being a professional photographer despite all odds. VC-Theresa was bi-sexual and conscious of being a minoritiy and woman, and delighted in fucking with people cultural assumptions. VC-Theresa crossed over with the rest of the VC-Gang, When in the late 1990s she was a photographer on a B movie, with Ray Inez, who later marries Angelo Mancuso -*- Omega-Theresa was born a mutant and struggled to find a place for years. She found a place in the meta-human world and particularly Omega Squad. After years of adventuring and fighting with Omega Squad, Theresa went into The House that Jack Built trying to recover Raymond Inez. After being lost in the house for a great while, one day Omega-Theresa woke up in VC-Theresa's bed, with VC-Theresa's mind and memories squished into hers. The squished being had a lot to think about. All at once she got a view of a world where she was the minoriest fo minorities and had no ability to pass. At the same time, she got her fondest ever wish, to live a normal life and has discovered it's not all that she thought it was. Eventually she was found by Raymond, who came out of the house. Overjoyed, Theresa hooked up with Raymond and they have inhabited "The Glass House" a structure built with flying people in mind. Theresa and Raymond have become agents of DSH in Los Angeles and where ever the need arises. Theresa, after being House Lost has declared VC-Earth "Close enough" especially since she has Raymond at hand. Theresa is bemused. In the VC-Earth timeline, Marcus and Theresa existed at the same time, as cousins. In her Omega Squad Timeline, Marcus is from a weird "Rule 63" alternate and they are alternates of each other. Things Theresa Doesn't Know Theresa thinks she's a human mutan, but in reality she has dragon blood. The Gonzalas family line directly descends from the Merovingian Kings and a secret cult considers them the direct descendants of Jesus of Nazareth. They are correct. Theresa and Marcus are descended from a Spanish Knight who took part in the conquest of Mexico in the 1500s. Their family is wealthy, with a fund managed by cult members to support the merovingian descendants. Theresa's father is a member of the cult, and knows fully what's going on. He is badly upset at what's happened. Marcus Gonzalas was hitch hiking through the Himilayas when he was squished. He has continued as a sort of barefoot monk-guru, seeking internal enlightenment. He was last seen being a celebrity in India somewhere. The Raymond that Theresa has now isn't the Raymond she pursued into into the House - he's a close Alt. They both suspect this and do not CARE. Meta: Marcus was Lafe Daugherty's character in the original Omega Squad Game. Theresa was my Rule 63 alternate of Marcus. Raymond was mine and Sandi's Rule 63 alt of Ray Inez, her original Human Torch character in Omega Squad. Category:Characters Category:DSH Category:Meta